1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a covering for a container. More specifically, it pertains to a preformed decorative form of a container which is particularly useful for partially enclosing a flower containing vessel, such as for commercial or domestic exhibit.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, flower pots will have a dish or drainage dish underneath to support the pot and to collect excess drainage water. Generally, a flower pot of red clay, plastic, or the like is generally not considered to be decorative.
In the past some attempts have been made to provide a pleasing covering for a flower pot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,168, R. P. Adams discloses a method to form a flower pot cover using a sheet of thermoplastic polymer. In this method an imprinted sheet is positioned within a heater at elevated temperatures of between about 250.degree. and 350.degree. F. in a vacuum, maintaining the sheet within the heated environment for between 1 to 10 minutes until the sheet folds under the influence of the heat, removing the sheet from the heater, and cooling it in a spray of coal water until it reaches ambient temperatures.
The method of Adams has a number of drawbacks. The temperature of 230.degree.-350.degree. F. is well above the boiling point of water and is difficult to maintain. The time of 1 to 10 minutes practically guarantees that the method will not be used for a common mass production of a preformed flower pot cover. The need for a vacuum introduces another degree of technical complexity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,116, W. R. Jones discloses the method of making a composite structure upon a solid shape by placing the form together with the composite within, raising the temperature of the mold to melt the former and expand it such that it consolidates the composite within the mold. This method is best used for a fiberglass fiber/solid being cast into a shape using a separately added thermoplastic resin.
Other U.S. patents of general interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,355,559; 3,185,502; 3,318,748; and 3,466,214.
None of the above art individually or combined in any fashion or configuration teach, disclose or suggest the present invention.
Therefore it is the principal object of this invention to provide a preformed decorative metallized polymeric container for supporting a potted plant and to cover and to provide a decorative appearance for the ceramic or plastic pot. This flower pot cover also provides an additional feature for collection of any moisture draining from the flower pot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a thermoplastic metallized polymeric flowerpot cover without the use of a vacuum, at a fairly low temperature and within a relatively short time. The present invention is extremely useful in the rapid production of preformed flower pot covers.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art by the description herein and by examining the accompanying drawings.